In general, a boiler used as an apparatus for supplying hot water is installed in homes, buildings, and various facilities to supply hot water or heating in the seasons, and includes various kinds of boilers such as a small boiler used in homes, and a large boiler used in various facilities.
Such a boiler usually supplies hot water or heating to users by burning fuel energy such as gas, petroleum, light oil or the like to heat water. Herein, a heat exchange body of the boiler directly burns fuel such as gas or petroleum, heats water by using heat energy generated during burning, and discharges exhaust gas generated during burning to the outside through an externally installed chimney.
The above-described apparatus for supplying hot water is problematic in that exhaust gas is generated due to the use of fuel, and it may lead to an explosion accident, thereby posing a problem in safety.